Rap God
by TurningDarkside13
Summary: Crackfic about Sam and Dean meeting Jay-Z. Enough said.


Rap God

_AN: I do not own Supernatural or Jay-Z or any of their affiliations._

The wind battered against the car as Dean pulled up to Bobby's house. He glanced at Sam and gave him a quick nudge to wake him from his slumber.

'We're here.', Dean informed his brother's stretching form. He jumped out of the car and had to catch himself as the wind pushed the car door backwards at an alarming rate. Groaning to himself, he forced the door to close and then went into the house, Sam following closely behind.

'Bobby?', Dean called, surprised to not hear the familiar sounds of Bobby cooking or rummaging through a stack of paper work. No response. Sam stepped forward, pulling his gun out and into the ready position. A quick nod from Dean as he pulled out the demon blade was enough for Sam to start to check around. There was no sign of a struggle or a disturbance. The only thing out of place was Bobby himself and he was nowhere to be seen.

'What the hell?', Sam questioned, moving over to Bobby's laptop. He tapped the touch pad and music started blaring out. Dean flinched then joined Sam.

'Is that...?', Dean asked, pointing to the clip that was playing.

'Jay-z? I believe it is!', Sam responded, confusion gracing his face.

'Okay, why is Bobby listening to Jay-Z, he never really struck me as the Jay-Z type.' Dean wondered out loud, closing the tab to stop the music. Sam just shrugged, dropping into the seat and beginning to search the computer for any sign of where Bobby had gone.

'You definitely told him we were coming?', Dean said, peering over his brother's shoulder.

'Of course, he said that he would be here waiting for us.', Sam replied, a hint of anger bouncing in his voice, 'There is a lot of research here about Jay-Z.'

'Do you think there is something dodgy about this guy then? Possessed? Rapper god? What?', Dean enquired.

'Potentially, apparently he is playing in town tonight, maybe Bobby went to go fight him by himself?', Sam responded, standing and heading to the door, 'Lets go find out!'

People were already milling around the venue, hoping to catch a glimpse of the famous man. Sam pointed out Bobby's car and Dean parked next it. They readied themselves with silver bullets, the demon knife and holy water before moving through the crowd and round the back of the venue. A security guard blocked the door. Dean caught his attention.

'Sir, you can't be back here.', the guard said firmly.

'I'm a dancer for the show tonight, I forgot my pass.', Dean responded.

'Really? So you can break dance?', the security guard asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

'Yep.', Dean replied, a smile falling on his face. The guard motioned for Dean to show him before standing back. Sam laughed, thinking they had been caught out. However, much to his brother's and the guard's amazement, Dean performed some perfect break dancing moves, his legs and arms twisting and spinning in all manner of styles. The guard whistled low to show he was impressed before letting Sam and Dean enter.

Upon entering, they saw Bobby knocked unconscious with Jay-Z leaning over him.

'HEY! Back off!', Dean shouted, startling the rapper who proceeded to do as asked.

'Aight man, it's cool, found 'im like dis!', Jay-Z said. Dean and Sam frowned at each other, 'Look, theres me manager! He was 'ere too!'

A suited man appeared next to Jay-Z, his face dark.

'It's the manager isn't it?', Dean said to Sam who nodded back. Dean ran forward, demon knife drawn. The manager waved his hand and Dean flew backwards before hitting a wall. Gurgling sounded from Dean, and Sam turned to see a pole sticking through Dean's chest.

'NO!', Sam shouted, tears filling his eyes as he grabbed his gun from his waist band and fired three silver bullets into Jay-Z's manager. The man gasped as he burned up, his skin falling away as he crumpled to the floor. Sam didn't care, he was over by Dean begging for him to come back, to stay with him, to not leave him alone. A hand touched Sam's shoulder and he flinched, glancing up teary eyed at the rapper.

'I can save him.', Jay-Z said calmly, pulling Sam away from his brother's limp form. Jay-Z pulled Dean off the pole and laid him down gently before placing a hand over the wound.

'Eminem may think he is the Rap God but he hasn't met me!', Jay-Z laughed as a warm light flowed into Dean, knitting the wound together. Dean's eyes opened and he glanced down at his chest. A breath of relief passing his lips.


End file.
